


switching stars

by toberixx



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, KENTELL SWITCH LANG MALAKAS, Kentell - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Wits, exhibition kink, slow dance, wala na akong matag pero sana magustuhan nyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toberixx/pseuds/toberixx
Summary: This is a special night for Ken and Stell. It is their last promenade before their high school life ends. And because of that, this night should be memorable for the two of them.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	switching stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry on KenTell Written In The Stars Challenge.  
> Late na HAHAHHAHA
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_^

This is a special night for Ken and Stell. It is their last promenade before their high school life ends. And because of that, this night should be memorable for the two of them. Ken looked at the mirror and sighed in disappointment. He's having a hard time fixing his tie. He untangled it again for the nth time and throw it away in frustration.

**"What's the matter, baby?"** Stell asked, who just entered their room. They'd been sharing an apartment since they were in junior high. Their relationship is very open to all, especially their friends and relatives.

Ken pouted and stared at his lovely boyfriend who's wearing a dark blue tuxedo and pants. Just seeing his lover takes his worries away. **"Nothing, just a hard time fixing my tie."** He said and pulled him into a back hug facing the mirror. They stared at their reflection and smiled, **"We look good together"** the older says and did some cute poses.

**"I know. I love you 'Ga"** Ken whispered and rested his chin of the older's shoulder.

**"I love you too"** He replied and caressed the younger's cheeks. He giggled when Ken sniffed at his neck, inhaling his fresh strawberry scent. Not long after, he started planting kisses. **"Hey stop, may prom pa tayong pupuntahan."**

Stell reaches for Ken's tie at the floor and started tying it on his neck. He tied it perfectly and loosed it a bit. "Yan, perfect" He praised and looked into Ken's eyes. He wrapped his arms on the younger's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was just only a short peck but the younger cupped his cheeks and made the kiss deeper. He made way to Ken's mouth and explored its insides. The younger did the same thing and massaged his lover's tongue with his.

Stell pulled out and chuckled. **"Sabing may prom pa tayong pupuntahan e"**

Ken smiled and they started to fix their things before going outside. They rode their car going to the prom's venue.

* * *

They have greeted with gold and black decorated venue. Everything was put into places; the buffet, round tables, stage, and of course, the dancefloor. Everyone is looking good and prepared, having their prom partners on their side. Justin smiled at them and waved. Calling the attention of Josh and Paulo too. Justin and Josh are wearing dark maroon colors, while Paulo wears black as well as Ken. 

**"Hey guys!"** Paulo greeted and smiled.

They chat for a few minutes before finally ending their conversation. Together with their partners, they went into the hall and sat at their designated tables.

* * *

  
**"You look so perfect tonight, Love"** Ken whispered as he pulled his lover's waist towards him and swayed to the music. Their one hand was intertwined while the other was in their lover's waist. 

Stell smiled and enjoyed their simple dance. His heart is so content and happy, having him and his love of his life dance to his favorite song. As soon as the chorus part started, he looked unto the stars and smiled. 

_Oh kay sarap sa ilalim ng kalawakan_

Then he looked at Ken, who's now looking at him with happiness in his eyes. 

_Kapag kapiling kang tumitig sa kawalan_

They stared into each other's deep, beautiful, loving eyes. Slow dancing beneath the stars.

_Saksi ang buwan at bituin sa pagmamahalan._ _Nating dalawa, nating dalawa._

They smiled and kissed as the song ends. 

Stell laughed when the song was changed from a slow but sweet song to a sexual song. The students hyped their dance, some are jumping and vibing to the beat. While other's stayed at their slow dance, including Stell and Ken.

Stell pulled him close and started swaying their hips together. At first, it was just swaying, but moments later, Ken began to grind his front to Stell's. The sound of the music and the hype making it more sensual. They both moaned at the friction. Ken was panting as he reached for Stell's mouth. They kissed while their hands roam at each other's bodies completely forgetting that they're in a prom.

Long after, Stell broke the kiss and stared at his lover while panting. They closed the gap between their foreheads and settled their breathing.

**"That was hot"** Stell commented.

* * *

They had a break and the dinner was served. They got their food from the buffet and sat comfortably on their table.

Ken was still feeling hot and bothered in the past events. Then an idea came into Ken's mind. He smiled at the thought.

Ken rested his hand on the older's thigh. He hummed and his fingers did some circling motion. His eyes roamed around the venue, watching the other students doing their own business. He looked innocent, at least, from the other's point of view. But that was exactly the opposite of what he was doing right now. He continues to go upper, towards the older's inner thigh. Mapping the folds of his pants Moving all the way to his bulge. The older flinched. 

He realized that the recent actions of Ken were clearly a tease. Not that he didn't like it, but he didn't want to make a scene here. After all, this is their first prom together. And of course, it's public. 

**"Suson stop it."** he says, removing Ken's hands away from him and sat up straight.

The younger replied with a sly grin, placed his hands on his thigh, and continued what he was doing. He went up and gently caressed his boyfriend's bulge. Stell silently whimpered. The friction was too subtle but he was turned on in no time. His breathing became uneven. His insides burning at the small interaction of Ken's warm hands with his hard-on.

**"Ken. I said stop it."** He commanded and pushed the younger's hand away.

They are in a dark area at almost the farthest table from the dancefloor and stage. No one could easily see them, unless someone goes to their table or if the lights would spot on them. 

Ken didn't stop. He grabbed the older's hands, preventing him from stopping his actions. 

**"Hehe"**

He smirked as he unbuckled the older's belt and tugged his zipper down. Stell softly moaned when he cupped his hard-on in a swift motion. Only the cloth of his boxers was the barrier between the ken's warm hands and his pulsating dick.

Stell panicked and looked around. Surprisingly, people minded their own business. They didn't even bother to look behind or to gawk at the darkest parts of the venue. Only the two of them are in the 8-sitter round table. No signs of Pablo, Josh, or even Jah. Maybe they transferred to a different table or still dancing on the dancefloor. _Coast clear_ , he sighed in relief. 

He whimpered when he felt Ken tugging his boxers. Rubbing his hard-on in a minimum pace. His breath hitched when the younger licked his earlobe and whispered.

**"You're hard na, Langga"** Ken teased and chuckled.

**"Fuck you"** Stell hissed but he didn't stop the younger. **"It's the other way around, 'ga, but replace the f with s."** Ken replied.

_Suck. He'll gonna suck me. Here, in a public place._ Stell said to himself unable to think straight. He looked at Ken who was looking around innocently while his hands do the job.

A low moan escaped his mouth when Ken cupped his hard-on and freed it from its comfiness. He was greeted by his long hard dick with a bit of pre-cum, caused by the recent actions. He shuddered as the cold breeze made contact with his cock. Then Ken's warm hand wrapped around it, sending the older to shiver. He stroked it in a minimum pace.

**"K-ken"** He silently moaned against the younger's touch. He wanted more, of course. so he thrust a bit. He squirmed at his seat when the younger teased his slit and smeared his pre-cum over his tip. 

**"I'll make you feel better, badi"** The younger teased. The nickname sent butterflies to Stell's stomach. It was their nickname for each other when making love. Unsure of what to moan because clearly, they are both a "daddy" and a "baby" at the same time, so they made "badi"

As the lights switch to a dimmer color, Ken took it as an opportunity to crawl down to his knees under the table. Stell was a bit startled but his mind was clouded with lust so he can't think clearly.Ken settled himself under the table. It is dark but he knows he can manage, anything for his boyfriend. He caressed his lover's knees and thighs before handling his leaking cock. He moved his hand up and down with a slick motion. He took an experimental lick, and Stell softly moaned. 

Stell's breath raged in anticipation as the younger breath unto his tip. He scanned his eyes around the venue and kept his moans under his throat. He's nervous thinking that someone might see them doing such thing.

At last, Ken's mouth dives into his cock, taking what he can fit into his mouth. He pushed until his nose reaches his pubes, completely devouring it whole. He can feel it in his throat. Sending the older into complete bliss. Stell gripped on the younger's hair for support. Breathless pants and liw groans escaped his mouth. After a few seconds, ken started to go up and down, enjoying the salty creamy taste of his lover. He can smell strawberries and mint against his skin, maybe his favorite body wash.

The older had a hard time keeping his moans. Silently enjoying this while looking at the other people. He bit his lips preventing a loud moan to escape. 

**"Hgghh—fuck"** He breathlessly moaned.

Ken licked its tip again, swirling his tongue around the older's cock. He sometimes grazes his teeth on the skin, causing the older to jerk a bit. He licked the underside of his cock before putting it in his mouth again. He bobbed his head up and down as he held unto Stell's legs. 

Without the table, Ken was basically kneeling in front of his lover sucking him off. But this one's different and challenging. They are in a promenade, crowded and public for god's sake. Thankfully, the others minded their own businesses. 

Stell wouldn't deny he loved this. He knows that loves to be treated like this, and now in a public place. _Public blowjobs, exhibition kink,_ he thought. He can barely handle the sweet pleasure and the fact that Ken's mouth was wrapped around his cock under the table. 

He almost chokes when he saw someone walking towards their table. This is what he's thinking of for a while earlier. What if someone sees them? And the answer is right in front of his eyes now. _Fuck._ He couldn't think clearly as Ken continued sucking him off.

**"Hey Stell"** Josh greeted, sporting a bright smile as he sat in front of him. 

Stell lost his words. He tapped Ken's cheeks under the table, signaling him to go slower. But the younger does the opposite. He licked and bit the soft skin, and planted kisses at the tip. If Ken would continue doing this, he's gonna cum in no time.

Completely clouded with lust, he forgot that Josh was here. He gulped when Josh's eyebrows formed into one line. **"Di mo ba kasama si Ken? Asan sya?"**

Ken smiled under the table, he thinks it is a funny situation. He continued giving his lover's cock some kittenish lick, sucking its pre-cum as he held unto Stell's stiff hands. 

**"Stell ok ka lang ba?"** Josh asks, noticing that there's something unusual about Stell.

Stell squeezes Ken's hands in a hurtful manner as a warning. Ken didn't stop though. But finally, Stell found the courage to open his mouth to answer, **"U-uh si Ken? NagCR lang sya hehe. Ano, d-di pa ata bumabalik"**

**"Ah ok. Habang wala pa sya, would you mind if I ask you for a dance?"** Josh softly asked.

Ken heard it and sniggered under the table. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He gripped on his lover's cock and devoured it again. I own you, you're mine, he said to himself. Stell notices his lover's actions. He knows he's near. He wanted to completely give into lust, to moan and scream his name, but Josh was still looking at him waiting for his answer.

**"Ah—I'm sorry uhh Josh. Medyo uhh possessive boyfriend ko e."** He managed to say and smiled awkwardly.

**"Oh, no worries. Nag aya lang naman ako, since wala kang kasama."** Josh said, **"Uhm, sige dun muna ako sa table nila Jah ha. Enjoy our prom, Stell."** He looked at Stell for awhile before completely leaving.

Ken, satisfied with their conversation, continued to play with the older's leaking cock. Licking its underside and swirling his tongue at the tip. He massaged his balls in a sexual manner, earning a low groan from Stell. He placed it in his mouth once again, suckling what he can. 

**"I'm near f-fuck"** Stell warned Ken and gripped on the chair he was sitting at for support.

Ken hummed with the cock on his throat, sending shivers at Stell's spine. He continued his job, going up and down faster. Swirling his tongue like a lollipop. He deepthroated him again, humming more often to tease the older.

Exactly as the loud pop music played, Stell moaned in ecstasy. **"Ahhh I'm cu—ahhmming"** He panted.

Last one suck, then he finally felt his warm release unto the younger's wet mouth. Ken sucked all of it all, not wasting a single drop. Still panting, Stell roamed his eyes at the venue. They completely know nothing. They're busy dancing at the dancefloor, wild and free. He kept his cock unto his boxers, zipped his pants, and buckled his belt. He cupped Ken's face and wiped the unshed tears and cleaned the remaining cum on his cheeks with a clean tissue.

Ken crawled out of the table and fixed his poise before sitting beside his lover again. He sported a sly grin as the older glared at him.  
 **"Did you love it?"** he asked

**"You. sucked. me. in. public. at. our. very. last. prom. and you'll ask me if I loved it?"**

**"Di mo ba na gustuhan?"** Ken wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his head on his shoulder. 

**"Tangina mo. Wala ka talagang pinipiling lugar. It was hard keeping my moans kung alam mo lang."** Stell replied.

**"Why did you kept it? I want 'em to hear it, baby. Especially josh"** Ken said and chuckled.

**"I told you to stop pero sinadya mo pa talagang sarapan, Suson."** Ken chuckled at Stell's complaint.

**"I wanna show him that you're mine. I wanna tell him what I did earlier"** Ken said and intertwine their hands.

The older didn't answer but instead, he savored their little sweet moment. His eyes were looking at the stars. His heart beating.

**"Kulit natin no?"** the younger said and played with their hands.

**"Ikaw lang"** Stell replied and hid his smile.

Ken looked at him and smiled, **"Sigi"**

**"I wanna go home"**

* * *

As soon as Ken opened their apartment, Stell pulled his tie and pinned him on the wall, and kissed him torridly. Ken wrapped his arms around the older's neck and pulled him further deepening the kiss. He entered his mouth and explored its insides while Stell's hands were taking off his tuxedo leaving his white polo. Stell then tapped the younger's ass signaling him to wrap his legs on his waist, so he did. Stell grips on Ken's ass to support him and without breaking their kiss, they made it to their bedroom.

Ken's body landed on the soft mattress, with Stell on his top. The older started kissing his neck and left hickeys. Ken adjusted his neck to give his lover more access. Stell sucked his soft spot behind his ears, and it turned him on in no time. 

**"Please do that again, badi"** he pleaded and Stell sucked it again before unbuttoning his polo.

The older fully undressed him and attacked his neck again. Stell showered it with kisses and hickeys with red to purple color. Then he licked the younger's collar bone all the way to his nipples. He covered his nipple with his warm mouth and played with the other. 

Ken was panting underneath him, fully naked, while he himself is still in his suit. He smiled and brushed Ken's hair up before standing again. He untied his tie and unbuttoned his polo. He removed his pants together with his boxers revealing his hard cock that Ken took earlier. 

Losing his patience, Ken massaged his own cock, and the older didn't like what he did. **"You're so impatient, hands up baby"** Stell ordered and Ken obeyed, liking the fact that Stell's ordering him around. The older gripped ken's hands together and tied them in the headboard.

**"What–"** He was cut off when Stell also placed a tie on his eyes like a blindfold. **"H-hey Stell. Wha–what's this?"** He has too many questions in his mind but he stayed still. Stell left him for a while without any signs of touch and smiled at the younger's situation.

**"B-Badi what are you–"** His complaint was cut off when he felt Stell's warm mouth against his cock **"–oh fUCK"** he moaned. 

**"No moaning. I kept my moans earlier, so better keep yours too, understood?"** He warned and Ken only nodded. **"Words please"**

**"Y-Yes badi"** Ken replied and bit his lips. 

Stell swirled his tongue on the tip before deep throating him. Ken arched his back and panted, he's doing his best not to moan. He arched his back when Stell bobbed his head up and down while playing with his balls. Stell slightly giggled while his mouth was full, sending Ken's hips to thrust at the sweet pleasure.

He did what Ken did earlier; He sucked its tip and licked the underside. Ken's pants and the sound of sticky suckling were the only sounds that can be heard in their room. And Stell didn't like that. He took Ken's cock in his mouth and took what he can. He gagged a bit but he continued to go faster.

**"B-Badi please?"** Ken pleaded tightly gripping the headboard. His senses were more sensitive since his eyes are covered right now.

Stell felt Ken is getting bigger in his mouth as the seconds pass, indicating he's very near to his climax. So he teased its tip by licking and sucking. 

**"S-Stell I'm cumming~"** He moaned loudly and Stell was pleased to hear him. He lowered his mouth again, sucked it for the last time before he felt Ken's warm load unto his sticky mouth.

**"F-Fuck"** Ken panted at the pleasure of his high.

After swallowing Ken's load, Stell started to spread Ken's legs and teased his hole. He lubed their cocks together and they groaned in unison.

Stell kissed his partner softly before bracing his cock on his entrance. He entered him whole. Just like stars in the midnight skies, two bodies were connected, forming a beautiful constellation. They shined brightly as their bodies collide. Stell drove his cock in and out of his hole, groaning at how Ken's ass juicily handled him whole. Ken moaned loudly when Stell hit his spot, moving his head back in pleasure.

**"S-sorry I moaned, B-badi~"** Ken apologized while cutely biting his lips.

The older brushed his hair up and kissed his cheeks, **"Moan for me please, show our neighbors that you're mine"** He pulled his cock with the tip remaining before slamming it back again with a faster motion.

**"H-haaa! Stell!~ Fuck"** Ken writhed under him, hands were clenching on the headboard. He couldn't think clearly, he was a moaning mess. Stell perfectly hits his spot every thrust. His legs are quivering and his back arching. Stell dived on his neck, suckling his soft spot again. 

Moans, low groans, pants, and skin slapping sounds echoed the room. The bed creeks together with Stell's motions. 

**"You're so hot"** Stell whispered at the blindfolded boy. He wiped some of his lover's tears trickling down his cheeks caused by too much pleasure. He licked his nipple and groaned when the younger clenched his ass on his cock.

Ken licked his own lips while panting **"Stell I-I'm near fuck"** he managed to say between moans. 

Stell held onto his waist and slam against him in a fast pace this time. He bit his lips while looking at his delicious cock entering his lover's sweet peach. Ken can't help but to moan and arched his back.

**"Ken nghh"** Stell groaned as his pace become sloppier.

The younger sent his head back moaning as he says, **"I'm cumming shit~"** A few more perfect thrust hitting his spot, and he found him writhing in pleasure as he released his white fluid painting his abdomen and Stell's.

Not long after, Stell came inside him. His warm cum filled his hole and the older leaned forward for a messy kiss.

In a swift motion, he pulled out of Ken and changed his position. Still wet from cumming, he aligned Ken's cock on his rim and sat down on it, making the younger arch his back at the sudden tightness. **"W-Wha- ?"** The younger muttered unable to form a sentence.

Stell sank down and moaned once he was fully sheathed. **"Fuck Ken~"**

**"Did you just-?"** ken asked, unbelievably shocked at what Stell just did. Just a second earlier he was entering him and now, the opposite. He arched his back when his lover started to move up and down. His moans are like music to his ears, after all, his boyfriend's a singer.

It was normal for them to switch positions and that made their relationship special. They don't care who tops and bottoms since they can guarantee that they can do both. They can give pleasure and receive vice versa. As long as they're satisfied and pleasured.

Ken moaned. He can't see anything but he knows that Stell is enjoying himself, bouncing at his lap. He groaned when Stell adjusted a bit on his cock, seeking his perfect spot. Once he found it, he felt shivering pleasure as he moves **"K-ken~** " Stell looked so hot bouncing at his lap, moaning loudly when he hits the right spot. Ken noticed that his lover's movements became slow indicating he's tired. He used his strength to untangle the tie on his wrists. Once he does, he immediately held onto Stell's waist, sat up a bit, and helped him bounce.

**"Ngh-Ken fuck!"** The older moaned when Ken thrusts upward, perfectly hitting his spot. Ken constantly did it and held his soft delicate thighs as he thrusts. He clung his arms around the younger's neck and panted as they moved to the rhythm.

He brushed Ken's hair up and removed his blindfold revealing his dark brown eyes. Beautiful. He stared at it as if he was staring at the midnight skies; dark and mysterious. And once he looked back at him too, it was filled with love just like the skies full of stars. He smiled and kissed his lips. Their movements became slow, enjoying their making love. This is indeed a special night. Quiet moans and pants while staring at each other. They are listening to each other's heartbeat.

**"I love you, Stell"** Ken said and closed the gap between their foreheads. He smiled and caressed his hair, **"I love you too"** He replied. They kissed torridly before starting their pace again.

Ken held his waist and slammed his cock inside him. He began to bounce again hitting his pleasure spot. He did it multiple times before moaning as he warned Ken, **"B-badi I'm near."** With that, Ken adjusted their position, laying Stell underneath him, and slammed his cock again. This time, Stell was gripping the sheets and moaning his name every now and then. 

**"Stell I'm gonna-"** One last thrust and they came together; Ken filling his ass and him cumming on his abdomen. Ken collapsed beside him, panting as they even their breathing. He hugged him tight and Ken hummed. They looked at the ceiling full of glow-in-the-dark star stickers while settling their breaths. 

**"That was amazing"** Ken commented after a few minutes. 

**"Memorable night indeed"** Stell chuckled. **"And by the way, I loved how you blow me on public maybe we should do that again-"** Stell said and the younger laughed and tickled his boyfriend. **"Hahaha, sure. Next time, ako naman"** He said and they laughed together.

**"Antok nako"** Stell snored and hugged him tightly.

**"I love you"** Ken whispered. **"I love you too"** Stell replied before drifting off to sleep.

  
_kentellubog <3_

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Hope you liked it. Kudos are highly appreciated uwu. KENTELL SWITCH DEBA.


End file.
